


Cloud Dreams

by sorb_aucup



Series: V/Takemura corner [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Minor Spoilers, kind of, return to earth ending, the devil ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorb_aucup/pseuds/sorb_aucup
Summary: V returns to earth. She is completely out of her depth, so she gets her eddies, a strong drink, and goes to Clouds. She does not expect to be confronted with Takemura there.
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Female V
Series: V/Takemura corner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062842
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Cloud Dreams

At the beginning of the last two years of her life, V is back in Clouds. Like an idiot. Like an idiot who wants to blow some money and get whatever the fuck an AI thinks she needs. And not what she, V, wants.  
V sits down on the bar stool at the reception with a flourish and immediately transfers her 500 eddies. The perfection of a receptionist who works there, dressed in neo-kitsch style all over, smiles at V. "Can I get you something new today?"  
"Angel again. Can I tell that robolover that I expect no psychosession this time? Will he listen?“  
"Oh, believe me, the cloud always knows what you need. That's what we're all about."  
V curses and connects to the cloud - fuck this, she needs some psychological cleansing. Whatever that is going to be today.

V is still mad about her eddies that could have bought her some durable and fashionable new stuff for that last year when she arrives at Angel’s cot. She sits down and sighs, the unhappy tension in her body and her overall exhausted disorientation in her mind not a bit mellowed.  
Angel sits in his chair and smiles at her.  
V doesn’t like his too-smooth, too-sculpted muscles. She prefers skin a little rougher. Metal and raw power a little more there to see. Angel shifts and does look a little rougher all of the sudden. The room temperature also got warmer, but not too warm. Comfy enough to take her leather jacket off.  
"You need some alone space. But with someone there. Someone who is not you.“  
"I was hoping we would do less talking today. To be frank, I was hoping I’d get some this time.“  
Angel tilts his head. A soft, mysterious smile plays around the corners of his mouth. "You are here because you are alone at the end of your journey, though. But you wish for someone there.“  
So they are doing this. V wants to know how the fuck she has come here and paid for all of it a second time. At least Johnny was there to make everything even more awkward last time. And Angel made her forget about Johnny entirely for a few moments. Which, yeah, had been what she needed at the time. Finding back to herself. Getting back on her feet. Finding a use for her life. "I miss Johnny“, she admits, tired.  
Angel takes her by the hand and softly leads her to the bed. V throws herself back on the incredibly soft, body-adapting mattress. Ohhh yeah. This, at least, feels good. Welcoming. Angel sits down next to her, cross-legged, and leans against the headboard of the bed, interestingly. V stares at the ceiling. This is okay.  
"There are so many loose ties“, Angel says, his soothing voice becoming a little more vibrant with emotion. „You feel like you survived, but you do not know what for.“  
"For my friends. For myself. But now - Now that I am safe, and they are too, and a few too many people I cared about died, I don’t know what the hell to do with myself“, she says. "I should just have let Johnny take my body. Or ended it all, to be honest."  
"But you haven't. And now, Arasaka will find you again. You want to flee, dive into the unknown, start anew. But you have gotten older. Too many people tie you back to this place.“  
V’s breath comes shallow all of the sudden. "You fucker“, she gripes, but doesn’t mean it. "Of course you’d know about that.“  
Angels’ hands start massaging her scalp, the tense spots in her neck, shoulders, upper arms. V closes her eyes. "Yeah. Pam offered. Hell, even Judy offered to get me a place. But Misty is here. Vik is here.“  
"It’s not about Misty. Confronting Viktor scares you. You do not want to ever hurt him again. You know you have to. And you hope to see one special man again, one last time.“  
Angel shifts on the bed, and then his arms encircle her. V opens her eyes and stares. "What are you talking about? You sure about that?“  
"He has forgiven you“, Angel whispers.  
V swallows. "Who?“, she asks roughly. "Johnny was okay with me making it. In the end. He was mad but he has Alt and he's free to...“ V trails off and stares into the piercing, shimmering eyes.  
Angel pulls her into his lap, and V automatically grabs his shoulders. Better. But awkward, somehow. She shifts, and Angels hands grab her around her hips. V looks into his eyes. Something about Angel has changed. He has shifted a little once more, and he - His eye implants don’t shimmer amber anymore, but red. His skin seems more worn. His muscles feel realer, more powerful, and leaner at the same time. But the thing that really makes the wheel click into place is his poise. Angel holds himself like the pinnacle of self-control. Like a man with manners and inner calm. Like danger and civilisation united in one man who has seen things and knows where his path will go, whose focus is intense, who has told her he'll stay behind lest he do something stupid when she saw him last, and she has just left him there.  
"Fuck“, V breathes, and she does consider using her safeword then and there. And it is ironic, and she is so incredibly dense to only now realize that she hasn’t, in fact, chosen 'Samurai' for a safeword for some dumb fucking inconsequential reason, but because he has saved her, because she has trusted this obscure motherfucker to be back for her right after Jackie had died and her world had gone to hell once more.  
V is a dense piece of shit, just like Johnny had said.  
Her heart hammers in her chest, but Angel lies back down, and pulls her with him. Vs arms embrace him, and she stares into the eyes, tranfixed, her throat tight. „I really, really want to leave“, she says, voice rough. „Shit, I have to leave. But this city....“  
"This city holds memories you never said goodbye to“, Angel whispers, and his damn voice changes, his accent becomes stilted and the overall melody of speech sounds unrelentingly calm like a pond while he presses each syllable out, "Memories you never asked for forgiveness, though you wanted to. Allow yourself to say goodbye, V.“  
V grabs him, buries her head in his neck, lets her palms slide all over his neck, shoulders, back, chest while he whispers in that fucking voice, says "Let yourself accept what happened, and then pick youself up again, V. Just let go. Forgiveness and rebirth you crave, but you have to want them. You have to allow them. Let go, V.“  
She cries, ends up in a few ugly sobs, and doesn’t even care.  
It hurts. Fuck, knowing that she has left Takemura behind while she could have tried to save him there is her biggest regret, and it hurts so much. Because she has lost a chance at life a second time. So what she did this past year counts all the more. She wants to agree with Yorinobu on how just losing your damn fear would make all this shit so much more bearable. But when it had really mattered, she had stood up to him. Had known that pain was a thing humans could not let go, lest thay wanted to lose what made them live. So she lives.  
The strong, steady hands have started caressing her again. V lets him, but she also knows that this is wrong; hears the faint whine of a metal joint where Takemura would have smooth biological movements and high-end neurotissue along his arms. V holds on. When she has calmed down she knows that she will go back to this moment for a long, long time, and wish she would have let herself enjoy this. But she also knows that she will not be able to enjoy the memory of this moment right here if she does stay and allow it to continue. Goro would probably have disapproved. Maybe. She needs him in her memory, unblemished of her own jumbled desires. She can’t fuck a robot and pretend it’s him. No more head in the clouds. More life as it is.  
So V relaxes in his arms, clings tight, and whispers, like a last greeting, like a prayer for being heard, "Samurai.“

V stumbles out of clouds. She buys a coffee to calm down, gets her motorbike which is still there, and calls Panam. She will live, for just that short time she has left, once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Had a hard time deciding between The Devil (with Takemura alive but maybe not for long) and The Star (but with a dead Takemura) ending. So it's a bit of both, here.  
> Sequel is the next work in the series.


End file.
